Salza
Salza (サウザー, Sauzā) is Cooler's top henchman and the Captain of Cooler's Armored Squadron under the Planet Trade Organization. Biography Background Salza is from the same star system as Jeice,5 from a planet named Coola No. 98(formerly planet Brench).3He is an alien with blue skin and blonde hair which curls to the left. His planet's very high gravity helped him develop into a very fast and agile fighter. Salza is very intelligent; he is capable of speaking 7,000 languages and is stated to be the genius of his planet.34He has a special maneuver called the Salza Blade, which is an energy blade and a forcefield that resembles a lightsaberfrom the Star Wars franchise. He also has a technique where he fires a blast from each finger, the Scatter Finger Beam. To become leader of the Armored Squad, Salza was in competition with Ginyu.5 He is also among the few people who have seen Ginyu's true form.3 Salza also has a rivalry with Jeice, the two arguing about things like who is the better fighter and who is better looking.6 On the day Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, Salza observed the destruction from Cooler's spaceship, expressing amusement at the destruction of the "monkey farm." He also spotted Kakarot's Attack Ballescaping the system and, upon identifying the Saiyan inside, ordered for the ship to intercept the Attack Ball's charted course for Earth to destroy it, although Cooler ordered them to belay the order, with Salsa pointing out that the pod was escaping. Cooler's Revenge On an unnamed planet, Salza reports Frieza's defeat on Namek to Cooler, who then decides to go to Earth and avenge Frieza. On Earth, Salza successfully takes down Gohan and Krillin. He and his comrades then encounter Goku and fight him to a standstill. He fires his Full Power Energy Wave, but Goku deflects it towards Neiz. Salza stops fighting Goku when Cooler arrives, also expressing that he was not expecting Cooler to arrive. Salza and the other members of the Armored Squadron then try to locate and finish Goku after Cooler blasted him in a river, eventually ambushing Gohan and Icarus while they are trying to get Senzu Beans to Goku, although Piccolo intervenes. After his teammates Dore and Neiz are executed by Piccolo, he fights against the Namekian himself. Salza decides to attack Piccolo with his Salza Blade, but the Namekian quickly gains advantage over him. Luckily for Salza, Cooler shows up once again and defeats Piccolo, ordering Salza to go after Gohan. Salza follows Gohan and destroys the bag containing the Senzu Beans. He then battles Krillin and Gohan and defeats them with ease. When Goku recovers from his injuries and witnesses Cooler blasting Piccolo, Salza takes the opportunity to punch a stunned Goku in the face, but to no effect, as Goku does not even flinch and sends Salza crashing against a mountain, simply by expelling his power's aura. After Cooler is defeated, Salza emerges from the rubble, having survived Goku's earlier retaliation, ready to exterminate what remained of the surprised and battle-weary Goku, Gohan, and Krillin, but from afar, Piccolo shoots a Special Beam Cannon straight through him, finally killing Salza. Fusion Reborn Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Salza makes a cameo appearance in the film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. The color of Salza's spandex is slightly different in this movie, it is changed from purple to yellow. Power level It is stated in the 1991 Weekly Shōnen Jump no. 25 that Salza's power levelis 170,000. Despite the fact that Salza is the leader of the Armored Squadron, Dore's power level is above Salza's. In the film, Salza is shown to be able to easily defeat Gohan (whose power exceeds 200,000 at that point) and holds his own against Piccolo, whose power level was over a million. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy attack. * Finger Beam – Yellow beams of ki shot from Salza's fingers. Salza can even use a five shot version, the Scatter Finger Beam. * Full Power Energy Wave – Salza fires an energy wave at the opponent from his right hand. He used this on two occasion in Cooler's Revenge: against Goku and against Piccolo. * Full Power Energy Barrage Wave – Salza launches a massive barrage of golden-yellow ki blasts, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Used by Salza, Dore, and Neiz in Cooler's Revenge. * Salza Blade – Salza holds out his hand and creates a purple beam of energy. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, he can also use a weaker version called Energy Blade. * Salza Fighting Pose – One of Salza's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and super attacks in Raging Blast 2. * Explosive Wave – One of Salza's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi''series and super attacks in ''Raging Blast 2. * Finish Sign – One of Salza's super attacks in Raging Blast 2. Video games appearances Salza made his first appearance in a video game in the 1992 game Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Cooler can summon him to attack his opponent with his Salza Blade. Salza made his first appearance as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and he later appeared as a playable character in''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'', Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, and in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Within Zarbon's what-if story in''Budokai Tenkaichi 2'', entitled Beautiful Treachery, Salza interacts with Zarbon during the ensuing cut-scenes: Zarbon attempts to find theNamekian Dragon Balls for his own desire of obtaining eternal beauty and creates a lucrative scenario where he calls upon the Ginyu Force along with meeting with Salza on Namek. Issuing a warning in regards to Cooler and his squadron, Zarbon instigates a clash between Frieza and Cooler. As a result of this, Frieza sets off to battle his enraged brother Cooler. Voice actors * Japanese version: Shō Hayami * Brazilian Dub: Ulisses Bezerra * FUNimation Dub: Michael Marco (Cooler's Revenge), Christopher R. Sabat (video games) Trivia * His Japanese name, Sauzer, is a pun on the "Thousand Island" salad dressing. In the FUNimation Dub, his name is a reference to the Spanish word for sauce, "Salsa". * Despite his name being Salza in the FUNimation Dub, the attack Cooler uses in the Budokai and Shin Budokai video games, the Salza Blade (which is Salza's ultimate attack in the series), is named "Sauzer Blade". * In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, his voice is slightly different than in his movie appearance. In the movie, he was given a high-pitched French accent, whereas in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 he sounded slightly similar to Vegeta (albeit with an alien voice filter). Category:Movie villains Category:Dragon Ball villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Video Game Villains